Only the Good Die Young
by WildWitch
Summary: "It's all my fault"...Harry is living with Sirius...sad with funny ending! sonfic to Queen's "No one but you (only the good die young)"... r/r§


Disclaimer: I own nothing. As you know, it belongs to da great J.K. Rowling!

This is a song-fic based on Queen's "No one but you (Only the good die young)"

It's kind of sad, but it also involves one of my "famous" book-fights! (No, no one get hurt.)

So please r/r, thanks. Hope you like, it! My grammar sucks sometimes, but don't blame me.. I'm not English.. 

Only the Good Die Young

A hand above the water

An angel reaching for the sky

Is it raining in heaven

Do you want us to cry?

Sirius was watching Harry doing his summer homework. _He's so like his father. Brave, well behaved (well, almost) and good at school. A perfect wizard. _

Sirius could feel a tear streaming down his cheek. He never cried, except when he was thinking back to the days, and at Prongs and Lily, Harry's parents. He still couldn't imagine how Wormtail could do that to them. He didn't only betrayed them, he betrayed himself, Padfoot and Moony, Remus as well. 

And everywhere the broken-hearted

On every lonely avenue

No-one could reach them

No-one but you

"You alright, Snuffle?" Harry took a break from his homework, and noticed Sirius watching him, tears in his eyes. 

"What? Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm so happy I could finally stay here, you know. I don't think I could stand another year with the Dursleys. I'd probably gone insane." 

"Yeah, I know. I can quite understand it. Muggles can be impossible." Sirius said with a small grin.

"Tell me 'bout it!" Harry smiled, and went back to his homework.

One by one

Only the good die young

They're only flying to close to the sun

And life goes on-

Without you

 Sirius couldn't help thinking _"What if" "What if they were still alive. What if I didn't think Moony was the betrayer, what if I'd noticed earlier that Wormtail was the betrayer? It's my fault. I knew Moony was much more thrust full than him. _

Another tricky situation 

I get tot drownin' in the Blues

And I find myself thinkin'

Well-what would you do?

_Wormtail was so weak and disgusting. A weak little shit he was, and still are. Went over to the dark side because they were winning. As if they were. Oh, how I miss my friends, Prongs and Lily. Well, life goes on, with or without them. I have to take care of Harry now. At least I have him. Him and Remus! It's almost like the Marauders've returned… who am I trying to fool? We can't return, Wormtail and Voldemort looked after that. Wonder what Remus're doing? Oh no… it's a full moon tonight. Poor guy. I hope Snape still sends him that potion-stuff. Damn it. Damn Vodemort, damn Wormtail, damn them all, the whole dark-side. Imagine a life without them. Then Harry would have a proper home…"_

Yes! It was such an operation

Forever paying every due

Hell, you made a sensation

You found a way through-and

One by one

Only the good die young

They're only flyin' too close to the sun

We'll remember

Forever…

"I thought I was so smart. Ask James and Lily to switch me with Wormtail, trick Voldemort. He trusted me. Prongs trusted me. I thought I did the right thing. Hell no I wasn't… If only Dumbledore could be their secret-keeper. Well, it's too late now, isn't it… I came to rescue them to late. What the hell was I thinking? Of course I trusted Wormtail. He'd been my friend for years. Not as long as James, but anyway. Who would think he was the one slipping information about Prongs and Lily to Voldemort? I sure didn't. But why on earth didn't I trust Moony? I thought he was the one slipping information. Just because he was a werewolf… I knew him better than that! I should've known Wormtail was lying to us… That stinky, slimy thing of a sick, damned rat. But it's too late, and it's all my fault…  

And now the party must be over

I guess we'll never understand

The sense of your leaving

Was it the way it was planned?

"Sirius?" Harry'd finished his homework.

"Yes?" 

"It wasn't you're fault."

"What?"

"I mean.. it wasn't your fault that I don't have any parents. You couldn't have done anything about it. How was you supposed to know? As long as you don't have an inner eye, you can't look into the future. I don't think I would've suspect Wormtail in your place either. It's in out nature, you know… to suspect the person that's not like us. It's just the way it is, and I'm not blaming you."

"How did you know, I mean… how.."

"You dropped of for some minutes. You were talking in your sleep."

"I'm so sorry, Harry… It is my fault… It's all my fault…"

"Hey, listen, Padfoot. It's NOT your fault, you hear me? It's Not… I thought you'd gotten over that."

"But I shouldn't have.."

"IT ISN'T YOUR FAULT!" Harry screamed. "I don't want to listen to that crap anymore. I really like you, and I'm not blaming you for anything, do you understand? I LIKE to be here. No one's blaming you anymore, Snuffle, they know better! It's Wormtail they blame, and they have their reason, so get over it, ok?"

"Thank you, Harry… You're a good boy… just like your father… I still think it's my fault, though." He said with a teasing grin. 

"Oh, yeah?" Harry said, and before Sirius knew it, he got a huge book in his face. 

"Hey! Is that how you treat your godfather? I have something to teach you, boy."

"What?"

"Don't throw the Defence Against the Dark Arts book, use the Potion-.book." 

And so we grace another table

There's a face at the window

And I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye

One by one

Only the good die young

They're only flyin' too close to the sun

Cryin' for nothing

Cryin' for no-one

No-one but you

That's all… Hope you liked it… I do! 

Now please, review! I've put some work in this fic, so I'd need some reviews! (I love that word) 


End file.
